Hannah
Hannah is Sena's little sister who wants to be a Tai chi chaser. Her sister promised her an activator but they gave it to Rai because he needed it. She is about 6-years-old and she is bratty as seen when she is trying to take the activator out of Rai's hands. Background Hannah was born the youngest sister of Sena and her sisters, and the daughter of a Tigeroid General. At some point she was promised a Tai Chi Activator from Sena, but it was given to Rai instead. Appearance Hannah wears a long-sleeve, pink dress with a white collar and a big,red ribbon. Personality Hannah displays an attitude simular to a sterotype spoiled brat. She is needy, and childish, however the latter is mostly because she is only six years old. Hannah also expects promises made to her to come to fruitition, and believes that there is no excuse to breaking a promise. She has shown to be reckless, which comes from her feeling left out of the Tai Chi Chaser's mission and a need to prove herself, as she went searching for a Tai Chi card, and stole Rai's activator just to accomplish this. She has displayed a certain disrespect for (And/or) lack of caution insulting highly dangerous Dragonoids without a second thought. Relationships Sena: Sena is Hannah's older sister, while she seems to look up to Sena, she also disobeys her orders, and was mad at her for not keeping her promise. Rai: At first Hannah didn't like Rai, do to the fact that he had "her" Activator. (Sena had promised it to her) and even stole it from him, however they soon became friends, with Hannah now looking up to Rai. She even helped him escape from the Tigeroid base in episode 26. Tai Chi & Abilities Tai Chi Cards: Hannah has shown a mild ability at using Tai Chi, she was capable of using Rai's activator, however all her attacks backfired. Stealth: Hannah seems adept at stealth, as she was able to get off the Tigeroid airship without anyone finding out until she had arrived at her destination. Intelligence: Hannah has shown to be very intelligent, quick witted, and hairbrained for her age, thinking of creative ways to use Tai Chi, however do to her lack of experience they always backfire. Synosis Hannah was first hinted at in Episode 5, as seen in a picture in Sena's Room, however her first appearence was not until Episode 9. She also cameos (in a picture) in Episode 11: The General's Daughter Allies *Sena (Older Sister) *Asty (Older Sister) *Cloda (Older Sister) *Straw (Older Sister) *General Aidan (General, Father) *Komorka *Rai (Good Friend) *Tori *Donha *Finn *Hak *General Zushen *Phoebe (Season 3) Appearences Note the Following are the appearences of Hannah in Tai Chi Chasers Television Show: * Episode 9: Hannah's Back! * Episode 21: Misfit Marauders * Episode 25: Out of Character * Episode 26: Gate to Destiny Cameos: * Episode 5: Totally Warped (picture) * Episode 11: The General's Daughter (Picture) Likes Rai, Finn, her sisters, Dislike Rai (at first), Dragonoids, Trivia * Hannah is six years old as of Episode 9. * She painted flowers in Rai's room. * She has a crush on Finn. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tigeroids Category:Chasers Category:general Aiden's daughters